


Watching Them Grow Up

by Elfwreck



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Challenge: Cat's Birthday HP Drabblethon, Drabble, M/M, Post-War, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dead doesn't mean Sirius can't enjoy the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnitemaraud_r](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=midnitemaraud_r).



> Part of [Cat's Birthday HP Drabblethon 5](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/438144.html), for prompt "Remus/Sirius afterlife peeking on Teddy @ any age - gen, or if slash T w/ James Jr, Charlie, or Bill"

"Moony! Moony, come look!"

"Sirius, why don't you leave the living alone?"

"Because they're more interesting than the dead. B'sides, you'll want to see this. A certain blue-haired boy is about to seduce my namesake."

Remus sighed. "James' namesake."

"Mine too. And he's even younger than I was when we--"

"Move." Remus nudged him over and looked through the tiny window into the Gryffindor common room.

Teddy was sprawled in the armchair, James Sirius squirming in his lap. Teddy whispered softly as he pulled James closer.

"So, jealous of me kissing Victoire, hmmm? Gonna show me what I'm missing?"


End file.
